


In This Moment

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years apart Bill and Sookie find their way back to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** In This Moment  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Bill Compton/Sookie Stackhouse  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 1,130  
>  **Summary:** After years apart Bill and Sookie find their way back to each other.  
>  **A/N:** written for the phrase 'in public' for [June Bingo](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/716939.html) at 1_million_words

“Sookie.” He whispered her name against her lips as he tried to stop her hands from undoing his pants. “I’m not sure this is a good idea.”

As her hands roamed his body she couldn’t help but vehemently disagree with his statement. _How could anything that felt like this not be a good idea?_

“Sookie, please.”

“How is this not good, Bill?” She leaned back in his arms and stared into his eyes. “It’s been forever since you and I...” A blush began to spread across her cheeks. She couldn’t believe it. After everything that she had been through over the years she still managed to blush. Would wonders never cease? 

Bill nodded his head. She had a good point but he felt it prudent to point out the obvious. “We’re standing outside Bellefleur's.” At her blank look he added, “We’re in a public place. Anyone could walk out that door and see us, see you like this.” Sure it was nighttime and dark out but there weren’t enough shadows in the world to keep someone from noticing what they were doing if they stumbled across them. The thought of anyone seeing Sookie, watching her in the throes of ecstasy drove him insane with jealousy. “We should wait until...”

A sound he had never heard Sookie make echoed around them as she interrupted. “Don’t you think that we’ve waited long enough?” She took a step closer, their bodies so close together nothing could come between them. Sookie was amazed at her own daring. She would never have thought engaging in sex in public would be something she would want to do. She wasn’t sure what had gotten into her. All she knew was that she couldn’t wait to be with Bill again. To feel him sliding inside of her and know that she was his once more. She was home.

“Sookie.” His southern accent deepened, became more pronounced, huskier as he pulled her tighter into his embrace. “Are you sure?” He had to give her a chance to change her mind. 

She nodded her head eagerly. “I’m sure, Bill.” _Who was she kidding? She was beyond sure._

Without another word Bill lowered his head.

A groan escaped her at the first touch of his lips. This is what she had been waiting for. What she had been missing for so long. 

She whimpered as he leisurely began to caress her body through her clothes as he rained kisses from her lips, across her cheeks, down to her neck and back again. 

Lights danced in front of her eyes as his teeth scraped against the soft skin of her neck. She leaned her head further to the side to give him unfettered access.

Bill smiled against her skin grateful for the offer but it was one he would refuse. He needed her to know that he wanted her, not for her blood but for her.

As her body began to tremble uncontrollably Sookie reached for the front of his jeans once more. But this time he didn’t stop her he only groaned in her mouth as she freed him from the constriction of his pants and slowly began to slide her hand up and down his hard length. 

With a deep growl Bill’s control snapped. In one fluid movement he had Sookie in his arms, her back pressed firmly against the building and her legs wrapped tight around his waist. His fingers grazed against silken skin as he pushed her dress up past her thighs and for one brief moment he remembered saying that he missed the way women dressed back in his day. He had been wrong. Terribly, horribly wrong. He much preferred the way Sookie was dressed.

He fingered the fabric of her panties. “Do you object?”

Her eyes were glazed as she shook her head. _Why in the hell would she object?_ The faster he ripped her panties the faster he could get inside of her.

The moist heat from her core caressed his skin as Bill ripped the offending fabric from her body.

“You’re so wet.” His voice was husky with passion as he whispered against her lips.

“I’ve been wet from the moment I met you, Bill Compton. That’s never going to change.” 

Stunned silence followed her admission. Sookie couldn’t believe she had said that out loud and Bill couldn’t believe she meant it. Especially not after everything that had happened between them.

But he knew she meant it. He could smell her arousal. Slowly, he slipped inside of her welcoming heat. His eyes almost rolled into the back of his head as her inner muscles tightened around him. 

The building was hard against her back, Bill’s fingers dug into her hips leaving bruises as he slid in and out of her quaking body. Sookie moaned at the feelings he was arousing in her. It had been so long since she had felt this... intense pleasure that came not from any man or vampire but Bill. Only Bill. Her eyes drifted close as sensation after sensation chased each other through her body.

“No. Open your eyes, sweetheart.” He bit her lower lip gently as he thrust harder. “I want to watch your face as you come.”

As she tightened her legs around his waist, Sookie opened her eyes and stared into his beloved face. Her muscles clenched tight around him as she rushed towards her orgasm.

“That’s it. Come for me.” Bill whispered as he gently traced the outline of her lips with his tongue before delving inside to taste the honey of her mouth. His fangs scraped her bottom lip as his tongue slid in and out of her mouth in a sensual imitation of their lovemaking. His hips moved faster and faster as he thrust deeper inside of her trembling body.

Sookie tangled her fingers into his hair as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her body drowning her in a sea of sensation. Her screams were captured inside of his mouth, as her orgasm ripped through her.

It was all he could do not to roar as his orgasm shot through him and he followed her over the precipice.

His lips lingered on hers for a moment before he lowered her legs gently. “Is that what you had in mind?”

A huge grin threatened to split her face as she looked up at him. “It’ll do for a start.”

_For a start?_ Bill tucked himself back inside of his pants before zipping them back up. Without a warning he scooped her up into his arms and quickly kissed her lips to seal the squeal of surprise before it had a chance to escape. With a burst of speed he started to run. If Sookie wanted more who was he to deny her?


End file.
